


Repetition

by djarinbarnes



Series: Sebastian Stan [7]
Category: Knives Out (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cheating, F/M, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, chapter 2?, not what I usually write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:27:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22723186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/djarinbarnes/pseuds/djarinbarnes
Summary: When someone not supposed to knock on Bucky's door suddenly is knocking on Bucky's door, what's gonna happen?
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, Ransom Drysdale/Reader
Series: Sebastian Stan [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1553680
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	Repetition

“I know you’re fucking my wife.” He was standing in the hall of Bucky’s apartment complex, and he was right. Bucky just didn’t understand how he knew. “She told me last night.”

He looked like he was about to punch Bucky right in the face. Either way, Bucky invited him in. The man outside shook his head, but stepped closer into Bucky’s living space anyway. Bucky moved aside, and the man entered his apartment, walking into the living room, completely ignoring the bedroom, even though the door was wide open.

“I don’t know why I’m here.” he stood in the middle of the room. He sounded exhausted. “I don’t know what I want.” 

Bucky didn’t know what to say. 

“I looked you up on the web. Pretty easy with that name.” 

Bucky simply nodded. He didn’t understand why you had told him his name. And his last name, for the matter. 

He was about the same height as Bucky. He had a nice head of blonde hair, eyes a slightly deeper shade of blue than Bucky’s. He was certainly a looker. Nice clothes, too.

He let out a small laugh and shook his head. “She had been so weird for a while. Last night I woke her up and demanded to know what was going on.” Bucky was considering on the couch, but ended up sitting at the dinner table. Bucky motioned at the chair opposite of him. The guy looked at it, then pulled it out a bit. “Then she told me everything.”

Bucky wanted him to sit down.

“And bet, it was everything.” Finally, he sat down. Bucky realized that the man hadn’t even looked at him. It was like Bucky was invisible. Right at this moment, he was looking at his hands. Bucky remembered that he’d had a girlfriend, who once told him that a man’s hands were the most important thing. 

“She’s gone to a friend’s house for a couple of days.” he told Bucky. 

Bucky wondered why you hadn’t called him and told him that your husband knew everything. But you probably hadn’t thought about the possibility that he would come knocking on Bucky’s door.

“I met her like this. Did she tell you that?” Bucky shook his head. “Back then, she had another boyfriend. Then she met me. We fucked around for a very long time, and she didn’t know if she should stay with him or choose me… I did everything for her to choose me. Well, her boyfriend was told about it, and he was of course heartbroken… I couldn’t be bothered, honestly. Everytime she was with him it was crying and fighting, and with me it was all fun and games.” 

Bucky nodded. 

“I just knew if I had to win her, I had to keep going. I just had to avoid being angry and demanding… I also had to restrain myself from simply telling her, it was me or him.”

Bucky nodded again.

“I just had to be happy when she came over. Make sure we’d go to the movies. Make sure to laugh. Make sure to take her out.”

Bucky wondered if he had a beer in the fridge. If he remembered correctly, there was only one. Dick move. 

“It was just so… easy.” 

Bucky wanted to offer him something to drink.

“She never told you that?”

Bucky shook his head.

“I can’t even tell you that you’re an asshole. I can’t even be indignant that you would go after a married woman. I can’t even tell you I wouldn’t do so myself. I don’t even know what I’m doing here.”

Bucky tried forcing a smile, but there was nothing to smile about. 

“I think it’s gonna end up the same way as last time, only reversed. She’s gonna come running to you.” He rose from the seat, still not having looked at Bucky. He could beat Bucky to a pulp if he wanted to.

“I’m leaving,” he said. “I’m sorry...”

Bucky looked at the buttons on his cinnamon colored coat.

“I don’t know why I came here in the first place.” He walked to the front door, and Bucky heard the door close. 

Bucky shuffled over to the window, staying hidden in the shadow of his curtains. He watched the man as he walked over the road, to his very expensive-looking car. He let a hand run through his locks, looking at his reflection in the car window before getting in.

Beautiful people can do whatever they want.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This is just... short. And something I wanted to write because I watched Knives Out.  
> I don't know where I'm going with this, or if I'm going anywhere.  
> But here it is.  
> Rating might change...
> 
> Remember to feed me regularly ♡


End file.
